Delays
Delays ''is the first episode of Conquering Hoenn. It first aired on 6/15/16. Synopsis Miles, Hazel, and Akira start their journey with their new (and unusual) Pokémon. Plot narrating: ''May 1st was the turning point in my life. It was my thirteenth birthday. Sure, it was big for a few reasons- I was a teenager, blah blah blah- but I was excited for another reason. May 1st was the day I was allowed to leave on my Pokemon adventure. Most of my friends left about three years earlier, back when they were ten, but my parents, being the overprotective people they were, forbade me from leaving until I was thirteen. Now, they're dead. I will miss them dearly, but honestly, did they have to leave it in their will that Dakota (my cousin and new guardian) forbid me from going on my journey until now? Thankfully, my two best friends, Hazel and Akira, decided to wait for me. Pretty damn noble, right? Anyways, my story starts at 8:00 AM, in the wonderful town of Littleroot. [Miles is seen lying on his bed, the blankets half off, his arms, bare torso, and right leg being shown. The alarm clock on the desk next to his bed beeps suddenly, waking Miles up instantly.] Miles: It's today! It's today it's today it's today! [He tries to get up, but trips over a book next to his bed on the floor.] Miles: Ah! I don't have time for this! [He runs into his walk-in closet and closes the door. A couple seconds later, he comes out with a black shirt, jeans, and a black hoodie with the words "Hoenn Elite" on the front. He examines himself in a full-body mirror and grins.] Miles: Perfect. [SCENE CHANGE] [Hazel Chase is sitting on her bed reading a book of poems with her headphones in."Turning Tables" by Adele can be heard faintly. She is wearing a black cardigan with a green shirt under it and a pair of capris. She unlocks her phone and texts Miles. A buzz is heard as she gets a reply. She presses a button and picks up the phone to her ear. The screen splits into two, with Hazel on the left and Miles on the right] Miles: 8:45, right? Hazel: Correct. You ready? Miles: Just finished up packing. Hazel: (Snorts) Miles: What? Hazel: I've been ready for an hour. Miles: Whatever. Have you talked to Akira yet? I was just about to ask you the same thing. Do you think he's ready? [Miles: Nah. I just scrolled his Instagram and Snapchat, and he hasn't updated yet, which probably means he hasn't had to opportunity to check his phone. I don't suspect he'll be long though. [SCENE CHANGE] [Akira is frantically shoving three granola bars into his mouth when his sister walks into the kitchen.] Sister: You practicing for something? Akira: Shut up. Sister: Just asking! Geez. [Akira shoots her an evil glance and finishes his breakfast. He is wearing a grey over-shirt and a red undershirt with black pants. He checks the time on his phone, texts Hazel and Miles, and runs out the door] [COMMERCIAL BREAK] [The trio is standing inside Professor Birch's lab, grinning and fidgeting- Miles tapping his fingers on his side, Hazel messing with her ring, and Akira messing with a silver necklace.] Birch: I'm guessing you guys are waiting for your starters. Well, considering you're all practically grown, I ordered in some different starters. Roaming Route 101 are three very rare Pokémon that can only be caught by these specific Pokéballs. [He holds out a couple Pokéballs] Birch: The Pokémon are Electrike, Mawile, and Absol. [The trio gasps] Akira: Such good. Miles: Very rare. Hazel: You guys are ridiculous. Miles: Wait, how are we gonna catch them? We can't fight them all by ourselves! Birch: Of course not! Eevees! [Three Eevees run into the room and each one sits in front of one of the trio] [CHANGE SCENE] [Miles is walking around Route 101, following his Eevee, who's sniffing out something. Suddenly, Eevee tenses up and points towards a rustling bush.] Miles: Oh damn. [COMMERCIAL BREAK] [Eevee launches a Shadow Ball at the bush, revealing an Electrike. Electrike tackles Eevee, who is knocked back to Miles.] Miles: Alright Eevee, Sand Attack, then Shadow Ball! [Eevee kicks sand into Electrike's eyes, then launches a ball of shadowy energy, hurting Electrike severely. Electrike tries to get up, but fails.] Miles: Here we go! Pokeball! [Miles throws a Pokeball, it hitting Electrike and opening. Electrike is sucked in with glowing energy. The ball closes and shakes once. Miles is nervous. Twice. He looks hopeful. three times and a click. He jumps up and down with excitement.] Miles: Yes! I caught an Electrike! [He picks up Electrike's Pokeball and turns to Eevee.] Miles: Thanks Eevee. I couldn't have done it without you. Now, let's get you back to Professor Birch so we can heal you and Electrike, huh? [Eevee nods gleefully and leads the way.] [SCENE CHANGE] [Hazel is walking behind her Eevee in a less flat area of the forest next to Littleroot. Eevee is sniffing intently as she walks, stopping occasionally to look around. After a while she stops near a small burrow. She leads Hazel in, and it turns out it's actually a small cave. Near the back wall is the Mawile. The Mawile growls and sends a Fairy Wind Eevee's way.] Hazel: Eevee, dig! [Eevee digs into thew ground, avoiding the attack, and then comes up right underneath Mawile, hurting her quite badly.] Hazel: Alright Eevee, come back, I can catch it now! [She throws a Pokeball and it shakes once, twice, three times and locks with a click.] Hazel: I caught a Mawile! [She picks up the Pokeball and crawls through the small opening, back above ground. She then starts walking until Eevee calls and points her head in the other direction, and then Hazel walks that way] [COMMERCIAL BREAK] [Akira is walking ahead of his Eevee, confident and apparently knowing where to go. He stops momentarily.] Akira: And... I'm lost. Eevee: Vee. Akira: I hear you. [A shadow leaps across the path, startling both Akira and Eevee. The shadow crosses the path a few more times before revealing itself as Absol.] Akira: The Absol? Yes! I was hoping for the Electrike, but honestly, I'm thrilled with this. [Akira thinks for a second.] Akira: Hey, wait a minute. I remember something about Absols! They only appear in moments before misfortune. I mean, I still really want to catch you, but still! [He sees Absol is gone.] Akira: Jirachi Damn it. Just my luck. [He turns back down the path he came from when a Zigzagoon emerges from a bush and bites his leg, causing him to fall. Eevee snickers before scaring off Zigzagoon.] Akira: Son of a- [Absol comes back into view, a funnel of wind around him. Ge grins before firing a Razor Wind at Eevee, who is hit directly.] Akira: Eevee, are you okay? nodding: Eev! Akira: Alright then, Hidden Power! [Eevee's eyes glow green, and green balls of energy start forming around him. They then turn orange in color and are fired at Absol, hurting him moderately, his health definitely on the lower half of the spectrum.] Akira: Hah! Fighting Hidden Power! Not so sneaky now, are you! [He notices that Eevee is being hit with Feint.] Akira: Gah! I'm sorry Eevee, but we can still win! Tackle, don't stop! [Eevee nods and hurls himself towards Absol repeatedly, only connecting sometimes. Akira nods and throws a Pokeball at Absol. The ball shakes once, and then clicks.] Akira: YESSSS! [SCENE CHANGE] [Miles, Hazel, and Akira are standing in Professor Birch's lab, their Pokemon standing next to them, and Birch with his three Eevees.] Birch: Well done you three. Well done. [COMMERCIAL BREAK] Birch: I'm not going to lie. I thought it would take y'all all day. Boy, was I wrong. [Akira grins, Hazel blushes, and Miles scratches his head while laughing.] elbowing Miles: Hear that? We're above average! pressing himself against Akira: Of course we are. [Hazel shrieks and writes something down in a little notebook.] clearing his throat: Anyways, you guys surprised me, in the best possible way. I would give you this long speech, but I have three ten year-olds stopping by in a few minutes to receive their starters, so I must hurry. Let me see your phones. [Miles, Akira, and Hazel comply reluctantly, Miles' in a black case, Akira's in a grey, and Hazel's in a lime green.] Birch: Now, I will unlock the PokéDex, PokéNav, BuzzNews, and Town Map features. [He types a couple passwords into all three phones and then hands them back to their respective owners.] Akira: Sweet! I was wondering how the PokéDex was going to show up in this series! Miles: What? Hazel: What? Birch: What? Akira: Nothing. [He winks at the screen as THE END appears on the screen] [THE END] Main Events * Miles, Hazel, Akira, Akira's sister, and Professor Birch are introduced for the first time. * Miles, Hazel, and Akira receive their first Pokémon. * The trio's phones are updated for their journey Characters * Miles Jackson * Hazel Chase * Akira Winchester * Professor Birch * Akira's sister Pokémon * Eevee (x3) (Professor Birch's) * Electrike (Professor Birch's, later Miles') * Mawile (Professor Birch's, later Hazel's.) * Absol (Professor Birch's, later Akira's) Trivia * Hazel is revealed carry a small notebook that she writes Milekira ship moments in. Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon Category:ConqueringHoenn